


Echo

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has The Dream.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 5: Echo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

In the dream, Kurt is standing in a room full of mirrors, but not a single one of them reflects his own face.  Instead they show _them._

Karofsky leers; his fist threatens.

Mr. Shue chastises him— _“Boys team, Kurt.”_

Finn waves the “faggy” lamp.

Coach Sylvester calls him Lady, holding up a hideous dress.

The meerkat wears his customary smirk and mouths the words _gay face_.

Rick the Stick yields a slushy.

Puck points him towards the dumpster.

He starts to spin, taking each of them in turn. There are others, too… so many that Kurt can’t keep track.

And then, like a miracle, a doorway opens up out of nowhere, and Kurt finally stops.  “ _Kurt_ ,” the boy says, stepping into the room and reaching out a hand.  “Kurt, I’ve been looking for you _forever_.”

Kurt stretches out his hand, too, wanting nothing more than to go to him.  But something else is pulling him back.  Unbidden, Kurt turns around to find one mirror now, large and looming, and it’s Blaine’s image that is reflected within it.

Only Blaine is not alone.  Another boy stands with him, his arms twining around Blaine’s body, a challenge written in his eyes.  The boy is taller, fitter, more handsome than Kurt.  Kurt fights to turn away from them, to turn back to the beautiful promise of safety behind him, but his body is frozen; he can’t get away…

“Kurt.  _Kurt_.”  His eyes shoot open, meeting a familiar hazel that he can’t quite make out in the darkness.  Blaine looms over him, his voice heavy with concern, his hands warm on Kurt’s face and his shoulder.  “Thank God,” Blaine says.  “I’ve been trying to wake you _forever_.”

Kurt smiles at him shakily and leans up for a kiss.  “I’m fine,” he says against Blaine’s lips.  “Just a bad dream.  Thank you for waking me, but you can go back to sleep.  You’ll need the rest for your audition tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay,” Blaine agrees, then kisses him again.  It’s a long kiss, sloppy, and Kurt lets himself fall into it, inhales deeply because he needs to, needs the comfort of Blaine’s scent.  When Blaine breaks away he murmurs _“as long as you’re alright_ ” against Kurt’s hairline before pecking his forehead and settling easily back into the crook of Kurt’s arm, legs sliding to entangle with Kurt’s own.  Within a minute, Kurt can tell that he’s asleep.

Kurt sighs.  Sometimes the weight of him makes it difficult for Kurt to sleep, but he treasures these moments, misses them almost painfully when Blaine is not with him. 

He thinks about the dream.  He can remember it clearly, oddly enough, but maybe that’s because he’s had it before.  It makes him so, so desperately sad, and he always wakes with something hot and possessive curling within him, something he usually fights down because he knows his feelings are irrational.  He wears Blaine’s ring around his finger, after all, and his fiancé’s devotion like the warmest coat around his heart.

But this time, Blaine is here beside him, so he gives in to it a little, let’s one hand smooth along Blaine’s ass until his fingertips settle just-so between his cheeks, his other hand sliding to rest where Blaine’s heart beats steady—beats for _him_ —beneath his chest.  It’s an awkward position, but it soothes something within Kurt.

He tries so hard to pretend he’s over it.  He even jokes about it—maybe to fool others, maybe himself.  The truth is that the sting of Blaine’s infidelity still echoes, filling and agonizing so many of the quiet moments of Kurt’s life.

He wonders if the sound will ever stop.


End file.
